Innocent Love
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Ulrich has come to terms with his feelings about his friend he just hasn't gotten the opportunity to tell him. The invite to a gallery opening for an art show Odd enters gives him the right inspiration. OddRich, fluff, shonen ai, gift fic from tumblr


Okay! So successful long drabbling of some fluffy Oddrich as per request of codeeinstein. I will be making a second part of this later that WILL be nsfw, but this is pure unadulterated fluff. I just felt like putting sexytimes in this would have completely killed the mood I set up. Innocent love. Yes I very much enjoyed typing this, so I hope that you all enjoy reading it. Proof that I am not a complete pervert. Also, I really want to draw Odd's outfit. GAH so much inspiration. Now to go work on the drawing I promised for Lyoko-fouettes. ^^ Sorry it's unedited.

Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain- views expressed herein are solely those of the author. Author makes no profit from this work

* * *

Ulrich sighed heavily as he made it back to his and Odd's shared dorm. He knew it'd be empty since Odd was showing his art at an opening he'd gotten into. It hadn't particularly been a great week for him in the first place. Yumi had called him on his sexuality. Something he hadn't even realized until she brought it up. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he had feelings for his best friend. Yumi hadn't particularly been mean about it, but she'd been sad and that made him feel worse. Then of course a new round of worries had forced their way in about his parents. He could just imagine how that would go down. Odd had been so busy with the show too that he hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and talk to him about it.

As he flopped down on his bed he felt something crinkle underneath him. He rolled on his side and pulled at the paper thinking it was just homework. His eyes widened as he realized it was a note from Odd.

_The opening reception is invite only for family and such. Really you and Aelita are the ones I'd want there most, but she's got another music tryout. If you aren't busy and if you're feeling up to it there's the VIP ticket. I put your name on the list._

_-Odd_

Ulrich looked at his watch and then jumped up. If he got changed quickly he'd make it about five minutes late. He dug around looking for something a bit more formal. Sadly the best he'd brought with him was a pair of dark brown slacks and a hunter green button down shirt. He could work that into something nice looking though. Thankfully he'd kept both hung up and didn't need to press them. He felt almost giddy as he got changed, like he was nervous and meeting his roommate for the first time, but at the same time confident and wanting to impress him.

He made it to the gallery just after 7pm. Stopping for just a moment he straightened his shirt and hair out making sure he didn't look winded from running. Most of the guests looked like college or older. He felt slightly out of place until his eyes fell on Odd standing with the other group of artists taking pictures. His mouth ran dry and he really felt like he was noticing the other for the the beautiful person that he was. Odd looked very GQ. Black pants with purple pinstripes were fitted near perfectly to his legs making him look taller. A matching vest covered a lighter hued shirt giving off the perfect touch of class. Odd's hair wasn't gelled completely up either. It was finely slicked back in well groomed spikes keeping in line with his normal look, but somehow more refined. Odd looked more mature. He swallowed as he met hazel eyes from across the room. Was he wearing eyeliner? If so it made his eyes stand out even more.

Odd winked then turned back to the front for more pictures. Eventually the photos stopped and the group broke up. Odd rushed to Ulrich and surprised him with a big hug. The brunet hadn't expected it and blushed before slowly responding. His heart pounded as he felt sparks go through his whole body. He wondered if that was what falling in love felt like. A punch to the chest, but instead of pain only warmth spread with the breathlessness. The blonde soon pulled away and grabbed his arm beckoning him over to his entry. Ulrich was again blown away as he looked at the wall showing three paintings all done by Odd. The first painting was one of himself and Yumi in traditional, historical garb. It was highly stylized and showed an acute attention to the detail in Samurai regalia and Maiko robes. The next was one of Jeremie holding an open book with Aelita coming out of it. She was fully armoured like an angel of lore and reaching out toward the blonde with a look of desperation. The last was one of William facing himself just covered by the Zweih nder and swirls of dark smoke. The title of the series was "Characters in a Play About Life and Death." Each piece had a simple name. "History", "Fantasy", and "Self". The symbolism wasn't lost on him

When he turned back to his friend he noticed the small blush and almost shy expression as if silently asking what he thought. He couldn't even properly express how amazed he was. "Odd, these are fantastic, but where are you? You're just as much a part of this 'play' as we were."

"Ah, I feel kinda strange painting myself. Like more of an egoist than I actually am." He sighed in relief. "Anyway, I'm glad you were able to make it. Everyone else in the show is older than me. They've got family and collegues to come. I only asked for one ticket though and that was for you."

"Odd, I am honestly honored that you wanted me to be here, especially since I am stupid in the art area." He smiled warmly feeling his chest flutter at how the blonde's eyes lightened up. "After we leave, I've got something I want to talk to you about okay?"

"Sure buddy. I've been so busy with the show this week. I'm sorry we haven't gotten to hang out. I've missed you if that's any consolation." Odd shrugged and tilted his head in an almost sassy manner.

"Actually it is." It wasn't much but it boosted Ulrich's confidence for what he would be admitting later.

Ulrich waited outside the gallery taking deep breaths while Odd finished talking with the other artists. The reception was over and he was going over details of what would be done with his paintings when the show came down in a month. Ulrich was taking that time to steel his nerves and think of what he wanted to say. He was absolutely unsure about Odd's feelings. He didn't even know if Odd would even like men. There were a lot of things for him to be afraid of, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He wanted the other to know. And in his opinion Odd deserved at least that. No secrets between them. He sighed wishing that they'd hurry up. His courage was rapidly decreasing.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later Odd finally emerged. Again Ulrich found his breath catching and a smile crossing his lips. Odd still looked flawless. A wide grin from the blonde disarmed him and he found his confidence coming back. "Park?" he asked wanting to enjoy the evening air.

"Sure. Stargazing's always nice." Odd threw his arm around his shoulders and they walked off in perfect synch.

Odd apparently had no qualms about laying in the grass in his nice clothes so Ulrich followed suit. They lay side by side fingers nearly brushing together as they gazed up at the night sky. All was quiet except for their soft breaths and the occasional chirp of a cicada. It was so peaceful and the setting was perfect. Ulrich sighed and then sat up and peered down at his best friend. Odd shifted his eyes to meet the other's but made no move to get up himself. The brunet wanted to badly to just reach out and caress Odd's cheek, but he refrained from doing so. He cleared his throat and then decided just to dive right in.

"Odd, I've been needing to get this off my chest. It's something I guess I've always known, just never realized until recently." He sighed waiting for a response. "Just, please don't get upset with me or anything. I don't think I could bear it."

The blonde sat up suddenly looking worried and placed a comforting hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Hey, no matter what, we're tighter than that. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me just get up and leave our friendship like that."

"Odd, I like you. I mean, I think I might even be in love with you." He mumbled suddenly losing his nerve.

Odd tilted his head in confusion. "Repeat that please." He whispered desperately.

"I, god this is so hard..." Ulrich swallowed again and sighed. "Just I think I love you. I was just too stupid to see it. I mean it's been in front of my face the whole time and..." He started rambling quickly becoming uncomfortable.

He was shut up by Odd's thumb brushing over his lips. Odd tilted his head closer his brows creasing in thought. He shook his head and blinked the confusion away while turning that same hand to curl under Ulrich's chin. The small frown slowly morphed into a smirk and he brought their faces closer together and kissed Ulrich. It was soft, chaste and nothing he expected. Yes the lust was there, but it was drowned out by shocks of innocent excitement. He tried again, this time sliding his hand around the back of his friend's neck. Ulrich responded this time and cupped Odd's cheek. It was perfectly sweet and romantic. They parted, but leaned their foreheads together sharing breaths and smiling. Odd's fingers toyed with the fine hairs at the nape of Ulrich's neck as he rubbed their noses together. He was happy. Happier than when he'd been admitted to the show. All the time he'd spent pushing Ulrich toward Yumi had hurt, but he'd wanted happiness for his best friend. Even if it meant giving him up. He never thought that this would be his. Ulrich tilted his head up and kissed Odd's forehead.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Mmm yeah?"

"What does this make us? I mean, you do know that we're going to come to a lot of judgement right?"

"Yeah, worst of all my family would be even more ashamed to call me their son."

"Well fuck 'em if they do. I'm not ashamed of you! I'll be your family. I know the others would too. I wouldn't let you go it alone." He brought both hands to Ulrich's cheeks. "Look at me. Ulrich you are the best damn thing in my life. If everything goes to shit around us, you can bet I'll still be there holding your hand."

He then kissed the other fiercely. Odd was so passionate about how he felt. He wanted Ulrich to know and so he put his all into that kiss. It was a different feeling from the shy kisses before or the lusty ones that were sure to follow. It was desperate, needy even. And the brunet answered with as much force. They separated as the tumbled back in the grass. Odd laughed happily and hugged Ulrich tightly to him. The laughter was contagious and such a beautiful sound that he found himself joining in.

Time passed and they found themselves walking back to the dorm. Jim let them in after curfew with a mere warning knowing all about the show opening. The man found himself smiling as he watched the pair walk arm in arm back to their room with a different air about them. That night their dorm felt a little more like home. They both showered with a bit more shyness between them knowing that attraction would soon make way for more devious thoughts. Neither was ready to sleep though. Another hour was wasted with Odd showing Ulrich all the preliminary sketches for the paintings. The brunet had never seen the sketch book so openly. Odd had been pretty secretive about it. He noticed pages of sketches of himself and he could suddenly see the care with which each was done. He felt moved. When finally they felt ready for sleep Odd tipped his head and patted the bed beside him. Ulrich blushed, but stretched out on his side. The blonde set his mp3 player on the floor with his sleep list playing just loud enough for them to hear and curled up at the taller teen's side. It took a few tries for them to get comfortable, but after a time they settled facing eachother. Ulrich's back was to the wall and Odd lay scant inches from him forehead touching his chest. The small bed made for a tight fit, but somehow, with their legs lightly tangled together they didn't care.

"Hey Ulrich, I know you aren't ready for this, but..." Odd paused then kissed the chest in front of him. "I'm yours when you are."

"What?" He breathed unsure if he was hearing correctly.

"I mean, my body. When you feel comfortable enough with us. It's yours for the taking." He murmured.

Ulrich smiled and held Odd closer. This was the happiest he'd ever felt in his life.


End file.
